The present invention relates to a device for generating electrical energy having at least one a.c. generator, which is coupled to a turbine driven by a flowing medium such as wind power or hydro-electric power.
When such a device is a wind-power or a hydroelectric installation, then the motive force exerted by the flowing medium on the turbine is subjected to strong fluctuations. Up until now, to convert into electrical energy the energy contained in the medium as optimally as possible, one used costly control devices to adjust the turbine blades to correspond to the fluctuations of the flowing medium. This required, in turn, a turbine arrangement that included a suitable adjustment mechanism for the blades.